


Map of the soul: Coma

by hoadaodo



Category: Bad Dream (Video Games), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, BTS fighting monsters, Based on Bad dream: Coma, Based on MOTS:7, Blood and Gore, But they still love each other so much, Gen, Not so bright Hoseok, Not so confident Seokjin, Not so cute Taehyung, Not so great leader Namjoon, Not so loving Jungkook, Not so soft Jimin, Not so tough Yoongi, OT7, Other, Stuck in dream world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoadaodo/pseuds/hoadaodo
Summary: One day, some people suddenly cannot wake up. They are stuck inside a bad dream land. BTS went to that world together, but only Taehyung returns.- Taehyung, which would you choose, BTS or everyone else?OrA story where BTS get beaten, mind-broken and fucked up every way possible but there's one thing nothing can take away from them: their love and trust for each other.





	Map of the soul: Coma

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on the plot of the game Bad dream: Coma and the album Map of the soul: 7. Those who already know the story of Bad dream: Coma may find this slightly predictable. Those who do not may find it more intriguing.
> 
> OT7. They're all main characters. There's no specific ship.
> 
> The central italicized poems are the lyrics.
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologize for any linguistic incorrectness.

_\- Taehyung, what do you think about being immortal? Not the kind of immortality like the wizen old men, but immortality like vampires. Or maybe my previous life was really a vampire?_

_Jin laughed and slapped his thighs in delight at the thought. In fact, he expected a scornful look from Taehyung, but he unexpectedly answered a dumb sentence that warmed Jin's heart:_

_\- If I were a scientist, I would definitely research to find that medicine._

_\- Hey, scientifically, that is incredibly mythical. - Jin shook his head and laughed. Then, he asked amusedly. - But what if in a certain life I were a vampire? What would Taehyung do? Would you kill me or give me your blood?_

_\- What kind of question is that? - Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows in dissatisfaction._

_\- Why are you upset with an imagination? C'mon. If I were a monster and killed so many people, would you choose everyone or choose me?_

Taehyung is alone in a dark room. Soft blankets, warm mattresses, air conditioning turned to a moderate temperature, soothing music and some sleeping pills on the bedside. His eyes were streaked with blood. There are dark circles around the corner of his eyes. Cheeks sucked in. Green face. Taehyung hasn't slept for five days. Doctors said he would die if this continued. His mother has been crying since yesterday. His father is irrirated and smokes a lot of cigarettes. Friends and colleagues in the company can only pray. Like Taehyung himself, no one dares to risk his life.

Taehyung went _there_ once. One of those last people who can return. After them, people are unable to wake up from their dreams. The returnees say that the place is the same as reality, but everything only in human imagination can come to life. The only way to wake up is to die. No one knows why the rest hasn't returned. Someone said that maybe they prefered to stay. Only Taehyung knows that it's not that simple. And he dares to swear that no one likes to get stuck in it, a place that is more horrifying than hell. 

In the dry corners of Taeyung's eyes, a hot tear oozed out.

His bangtan ... are still stuck ...

***

_I don't even have a name_  
_Before I met you_  
_You gave me love_  
_And became my reason_

Seokjin always makes sure he does all the skincare routine every night before going to bed and every morning after waking up even though it takes hours. Although the position does not mean much nowadays, he is quite proud of being in the visual. The thought that next year he will turn thirty and officially become an uncle makes he feel uneased and scared. Wrinkles will appear. Face will sag. Skin will become dry. Teeth will fall down. One day soon, Seokjin will be an ugly old man who still clings to his golden past as one of the most handsome faces in the world. The thought has been spinning in his head recently, because according to Seokjin, handsome face is all he has.

Seokjin doesn't compose as well as Namjoon. Can't produce like Yoongi. Can't dance like Hoseok. Can't sing like Jungkook. God, even when acting, the only thing that he thinks he is the most capable of, he is not as good as Taehyung. If he acted better, would the first official role in the group be his? Seokjin knows he shouldn't think of these things and be grateful for what he has, but he can't help it sometimes. 

However, all that doesn't matter anymore because now Seokjin is stuck in his dream. No, it's everyone's dream now. He looks silently at his five brothers sitting in a cramped, gloomy room. With a whole redundant, disgusting... thing sitting next to Hoseok. It is sick, pale and emaciated. Its facial muscles freeze like a mask. The most important thing is that its hand is attached to Hoseok's hand. Nobody wants to see it, but can't do anything either. Outside, wild monsters roar loudly and people scream chaotically. Seokjin curls up and holds his head in despair.

\- We can't just sit here and wait like this. - Namjoon suddenly says. - We must find a way out of here.

\- How? Seokjin asks, looking at Namjoon with empty eyes.

\- We must find a way to die. Isn't that… what everyone says? - Namjoon replies, more reservedly and unsurely than usual.

\- I don't want to be killed by the monsters. - Jimin suddenly interrupts. He leans against the wall. His face is hidden in the darkness.

\- The monsters right now can only injure us. Too weak and small. - Namjoon frowns, trying to say calmly. - What if ... there is a way to make us die instantly without pain...

\- Like jumping from a rooftop? The body's gonna be crushed in an instant. - Seokjin says with bland voice.

The room becomes so quiet and heavy it was difficult to breathe. Hoseok and Jungkook feels a lump in their throat. Jimin is still nestled in a corner. Yoongi bends his head down for a moment, then clicks his tongue and stands up to speak, then Seokjin again announces: 

\- I'm doing it.

_Every time he sat for hours on flights around the world, Seokjin often wondered what his life would be like without Army, without his BTS brothers, without the Jin of BTS?_

_\- Then you would be an actor. - Yoongi said. - You studied acting major._

_\- No. - Jin chuckled. - I'm not sure I can stand alone ..._

Seokjin stands on the terrace looking down at the faraway ground. His heart pounds loudly in his chest. His back is sweating. His limbs are shaking and losing strength. Seokjin is afraid of pain and death, just like everyone. But he won't let his brothers know. He hides himself very well, because he thinks that if he does not contribute too much in terms of talent, he needs to be the strongest spiritual pillar for the group. Even when Namjoon collapses, Seokjin isn't allowed to back down. Seokjin takes a deep breath, holds it for a few seconds, then exhales slowly. He repeats this action several times to calm himself down, but his head still wobbles like he's drunk and his every cell is trembling with fear.

Suddenly, someone grabs his elbow, firm and warm.

\- You don't have to do this. I am the one that came up with the idea. I'm the one who should jump.

It's been a long time since Seokjin last saw Namjoon so weak and vulnerable. In fact, he has never seen Namjoon like this cause he's always so strong. His voice trembles. Nails dig into his flesh. First time Namjoon hurts him but he doesn't mind. Though it's a bit embarrassing to think about, it's Seokjin who always relies on Namjoon. Only two years younger than him but much smarter and braver than he can ever be. Seokjin looks behind. Yoongi is pushing Hoseok and Jungkook away.

_If there's someone who can lead Bangtan, it will always be Namjoon._

\- If this succeeds, I will be the first to return. - Seokjin says positively. 

Seokjin showed a distorted smile to comfort Namjoon. Then he immediately jumps down before Namjoon's miserable expression breaks his heart and changes his mind.

***

\- Taehyung, all the people who returned had slept past three nights. No one goes back to that place again.

Taehyung isn't sure if it's good news or bad news. Over the past five days he thought of many things. His weak body has been making his mind circuit around and around. Confused and out of control. Sometimes he laughed. There were times when he cried, especially when he saw his six brothers still asleep.

Why is he the only one escaping? It should be him who stay. He doesn't deserve to wake up. He's the one at fault. If it weren't for him, things wouldn't be this bad. If he returned there, would he be able to fix anything?

Taehyung again gets on his bed and turns off the light. He pulls up the blanket and adjusts his posture comfortably. If he were the only one to return, he couldn't die with a stupid reason like lack of sleep.

_\- If one day you turned into a monster, I would choose you, Jin._

***

_Although everyone says I'm beautiful  
My sea is all black_

Seokjin lays on the bed. His legs, arm and spine were broken. Traumatic brain injury. The white cloth covering the whole body was changed twice, but red blood still permeates through. Completely unable to move. Even breathing was difficult, let alone eating. But he's still alive, living a life of suffering and worse than death.

Jungkook cried and swelled his eyes. Yoongi and Namjoon sit beside the bed, paralyzed. Hoseok takes a cigarette on the balcony. Jimin has not been seen since carrying Jin into the hospital.

It was a wrong decision. People don't die no matter how badly injured they are. There's no way to wake up, meaning there's no way get out of this damn nightmare.

Outside of the room, crying voice hauls through the halls. Several of the new patients are pushed in, all seriously injured by the attack of the monsters. Monsters frighten and panic everyone. Fear and panic create even more monsters. A cursed loop.

\- Maybe we should get used to living here.

Yoongi stands up, messes up his hair and speaks in a reckless tone. He pulls Jungkook up and says:

\- I need you to help me get the weapons.

In surprise, Jungkook stares at Yoongi, hurriedly wiping his tears. Before he can ask more, he is pulled down to the parking lot and driven straight to Yoongi's house. In the basement of his house there's a huge arsenal containing all kinds of "hot goods" and "cold goods". Yoongi picks a few gun and gives them to Jungkook, not forgets to collect the barrels of ammunition.

\- Bring some extra guns, maybe other people can help us.

Jungkook, being dazed, suddenly awakes. He asks in surprise:

\- How do you know there're weapons here?

\- For a long time, I've dreamed of being a terrorist boss and going to blow up the heads of all the people daring to disrespect us and hinder our way.

Jungkook covers his mouth and gives a thumbs up. As expected of Yoongi!

\- But why didn't you bring me here earlier? - Jungkook asks while they are both on their way back to the hospital.

Yoongi suddenly remembers a pair of bloodshot eyes glowing in the dark and stinking breath in the air. He gulps and replies:

\- I, I didn't remember.

Jungkook looks suspiciously at Yoongi. He knows that he stutters when trying to hide something. There's something wrong going on. But what's been right since the beginning anyways? Jungkook himself dispells the scattered thoughts in his mind. Even if he thinks about it, he can only walk around.


End file.
